Sweet Sacrifice
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Universo alternativo. Kula conoce a K' luego de mucho tiempo de haberle buscado. Sin embargo ella le teme...para empezar porque el la secuestra.En el fondo ella espera que K' sea, realmente, quien ella esperaba. Cap 2:Decepcion
1. Chapter 1

**Hol****a! Este… bueno, antes de empezar quisiera decirles porqué insisto con los universos alternativos. Se debe a que **a** veces me imagino estas historias y mis protagonistas directos son K' y Kula. Est****a** **justificación es porque sé que hay quienes no gustan de los universos alternativos. Este en particular me gustó mucho y no podía esperar para publicarlo. Espero que les guste. No es de vampiros esta vez, y este capítulo solo es una brevísima introducción. **

**Dsc: ni KOF ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Sweet S****acrifice**

**Capitulo uno:**

**Encuentro**

_-Encontr__arte__ fue lo más sencillo. Lo difícil es creer…-_

_-Creer que realmente eres tú-_

Las calles hacía mucho que no le parecían tan oscuras. Kula caminaba apresuradamente viendo hacia todos lados mientras abrazaba con fuerza la mochila que llevaba al trabajo. Con el paso de los minutos, caminar por aquellas calles vacías se fue haciendo más difícil para ella. El miedo se fue haciendo evidente en el momento en que comenzó a caminar con mayor rapidez. Tenía la terrible sensación de que estaba siendo perseguida. No sabía porqué o por quién. Solo sabía que estaba realmente asustada y que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa sensación.

Como fuera, no podía simplemente regresar a la oficina a pedir un taxi. Hacía cuatro cuadras que eso había dejado de ser una opción. No podía darse la vuelta, puesto que era seguro que le pisaban los talones. Quien quiera que estuviera tras ella no dudaría en hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Pensó en usar el gas pimienta que guardaba en el bolso, pero no serviría de nada si eran más de dos. Y para la fama que había logrado hacerse en los últimos meses, dos personas serían un intento vano de atraparla. Pero no era momento de pensar en ello. Se concentró en lo que podía hacer. Su primera opción era seguir caminando a casa. Otra era meterse en algún comercio de los que seguían abiertos.

Sin embargo entrar a su casa seria darles a sus perseguidores el lugar exacto de su ubicación, y por otro lado, entrar a una tienda era directamente implicar a terceros, lo cual ella jamás se permitiría.

La otra opción era correr, pero quizás eso no valía la pena si ni siquiera sabía quien la perseguía.

Luego vio un edificio muy grande. Si podía hacerse la distraída un momento…quizás fingir que visitaba a alguien. Se calmó y trató de mostrar que caminaba con confianza. Entró al edificio y revisó en la entrada la lista de departamentos ocupados. Se sorprendió al ver que no había muchos vecinos, y finalmente decidió entrar en cualquiera de esos departamentos, y, si era necesario, ocultarse en algún armario de limpieza o algo así.

Lo más importante de aquel sitio era que estaba bastante oscuro. En medio de tantas sombras ni siquiera era probable que la viesen entrar.

Entró en el lugar y se encontró con unas escaleras.

Subió rápidamente hasta el segundo piso. Ahí había visto que había unos departamentos vacíos. Podría entrar en uno de ellos si rompía la puerta en silencio, cosa que podía hacer con relativa facilidad. Pero mientras subía, el sonido la estremeció. Fue sumamente claro, y entonces pudo confirmar las sospechas de su persecución. Entonces dejo de dudar, y siguió con toda la velocidad que podía imprimirle su paso. Corrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y paso aterrada entre las habitaciones, buscando una adecuada. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de ella.

Al pasar cerca de una de las puertas, sintió que alguien la sujetaba y que la jalaba hacia atrás mientras le tapaban la boca.

- ! Mph!

-Guarda silencio- le ordeno una voz en un susurro.

Ella se sintió arrastrada hasta adentro del departamento. La puerta se cerró enfrente de ella mientras caía al piso, pues quien la sujetaba la había soltado de un momento a otro.

Desde el piso volteó a ver a esa persona. Era un hombre, que se acababa de sentar en una silla de oficina frente a un escritorio. En este, se puso a revisar unos papeles que estaban enfrente de él.

-No hagas escándalo si es que quieres vivir- susurró. Abrió un cajón del escritorio y guardó allí las hojas- Debes estar en muchos problemas si esos tipos de verdad te están persiguiendo.

-¿Tú qué sabes?- preguntó con cierta molestia mientras se ponía de pie.

Al otro lado de la puerta se volvieron a escuchar aquellos pasos y ella cerró la boca, volteando a ver al muchacho. Este hacia un gesto de burla, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya que eres miedosa- dijo, poniéndose de pie. Se acerco a la puerta y pego su oído a ella. Luego de un par de minutos, se acerco a la ventana a toda velocidad y entreabrió la persiana.

-allí van- volteo a verla- pero no creo que se alejen del edificio. Será mejor que vayas a tu casa.

Kula miró a su alrededor en silencio. Era un departamento desarreglado y oscuro. Muy pequeño. La cama estaba cerca de la puerta, y el escritorio estvba contra la pared de enfrente. Un poco mas alla se veía una parte que debía ser la cocina, y una puerta que adivinó sería el baño.

-Yo no vivo aquí- repuso en cuanto pudo escanear el lugar- Solo entré para esconderme.

-Entonces estas en problemas. Ahora lárgate.

Kula le miro con disgusto.

-No me puedo ir- exclamó ella- tú mismo lo dijiste, seguirán allá afuera.

-No es problema mío.

Ella le observo detenidamente y sonrió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-No es algo que te incumba, niña. Ahora vete.

Kula no se movió. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación así, pero si era la primera vez que la tomaban seriamente desprevenida, sin un solo elemento en qué apoyarse para salvarse de un problema seguro. No tenia consigo un arma, ni algo que usar como trampa. Quedarse con ese chico, por el momento, parecía ser la mejor opción. Así que decidió que no iba a rendirse.

-Por favor…- insistió con determinación- no quiero causarte problemas. Solo déjame quedar esta noche. Mañana en la mañana me iré, te lo prometo.

Él se quedó en silencio mientras ella se acercaba y se paraba a su lado.

-No creo que haya algún problema con eso, ¿Verdad, K' Dash?

Levantó frente a los ojos del asombrado K' una identificación que estaba sobre el escritorio. Ella por su parte, tuvo que ocultar la emoción que le producía ese nombre…¿Era él? ¿Realmente había dado de esa forma tan extraña con la persona que buscaba?

-Si no querías que supiera tu nombre quizás debiste guardar esto primero- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba la credencial a la altura de los ojos de él.

-Bien- él se la quitó de las manos y la guardó en un cajón, que dejó entreabierto- entonces dime tú cuál es tu nombre.

-Kula Diamond- sonrió mientras extendía su mano, gesto que él rechazó deliberadamente.

-Bien, Kula, puedes quedarte aquí hoy. Pero comprenderás que, ahora que sabes mi nombre y mi ubicación no podre dejarte ir así como así- sacó del mismo cajón una pistola, con la cual apuntó hacia ella- no debiste meterte conmigo niña. Cuando alguien no quiere decirte su nombre por las buenas tiene que ser por algo, ¿No crees?

Kula retrocedió un poco y chocó contra la puerta. En teoría no tenía nada que hacer. Si trataba de huir, el dispararía y la mataría aun si lo lograba , allá abajo estaban esos tipos esperándola.

-¿acaso piensas pedir rescate por mi o algo así?-preguntó con una mínima esperanza. Sus amigos darían cualquier cosa por salvarla.

-Si lo hiciera solo me metería en problemas, y yo no trabajo así. Si esos tipos te estaban persiguiendo, seguramente sabes muy bien de qué hablo.

-No…yo solo soy una…secretaria de medio tiempo, y estudiante…no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

-Sí, sí, como digas niña. Como sea, tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que decida qué hacer contigo. Si es necesario tendré que matarte.

Kula se recargó contra la puerta, ya no podía retroceder ni un poco más.

Eso retrasaría sus planes al menos hasta que encontrara una forma de librarse de eso.

Mas tarde, por alguna inexplicable razón, el la dejo dormir en la cama. Pronto ella descubrió que se debía a que el no planeaba dormir. Se había puesto a vigilar por la ventana, con la pistola en la mano. La única luz que alumbraba un poco era la que venía de una lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio. la oscuridad combinaba con él a la perfección.

Ella sonrió mientras se cubría la cara con las sábanas.

-Te encontré, K' Dash. Realmente eres tú.

K' se quedó allí toda la noche, o al menos eso le pareció a Kula.

Se dio cuenta también que seguramente él no tenía intenciones de matarla. Si realmente era como ella creía, quizás solo buscaría alguna forma de evitar que ella hablara. Pero la misión de Kula avanzaba a pasos agigantados sin que ella siquiera lo hubiese visto venir.

Al dia siguiente él había salido, y todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave. También todos los cajones.

Pronto descubrió que también le había escondido sus cosas, así que decidió esperarlo. Esperaba poder negociar con él algunas cosas.

**Continuara**

**Trataré de escribir pronto la conti. Sé que no se explica mucho, pero realmente necesitaba escribirlo. Estos días tengo que estudiar así que no podré seguir escribiendo fics, tal vez hasta el sábado en la tarde.**

**Saludos!**

**Atte. Yereri**


	2. Decepcion

**Hola! ****Segundo capitulo de este fic. Me tardo en actualizar por ese fallo que ya he mencionado antes en mi pobre lapcita. Espero poder actualizar pronto Momentos del fuego Helado y publicar una historia más que tengo en mente.**

**Sweet Sacrifice**

**Capitulo dos:**

**Decepción**

_I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now/ no lloraré, no me rendiré, no me puedo arrepentir ahora_

_Waking up is knowing who you really are/ despertar es el saber quién realmente eres_

Kula esperó pacientemente a que K' regresara. En el proceso, se planteó la tarea de recoger un poco el lugar. Si iba a estar allí… ¡demonios! Que al menos si moría no fuera por envenenamiento debido a la atmosfera tan contaminada que había en el lugar. Eso quizás era una exageración de su parte. Pero en realidad, necesitaba por lo menos algo en que distraer sus pensamientos.

Se preguntaba qué haría K' desde que había dejado su cargo como policía.

No era una coincidencia quela tarde anterior hubiera tomado _ese_ camino para volver a su casa. En realidad sabía que era probable que él estuviese cerca de allí. Había tenido mucha ayuda y mucha suerte. Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué había ocurrido desde su desaparición. Había sido un elemento de la policía, muy admirado por su efectividad, su habilidad y su fortaleza. Sin embargo se rumoraba entre sus compañeros que habría sido igual de eficiente en cualquier otra cosa que hiciera. En realidad lo de la justicia no era algo que fuera con él. Hacía las cosas por obligación, no por convencimiento.

Kula quería conocerlo porque se creía parecida a él. Quería ser tan buena como él y llegar tan lejos algún día. Tenía un par de pistas de su paradero gracias a que en alguna ocasión había tenido la suerte de verlo. No supo cómo llegó esa certeza de que era él. Pero pidió, rogó y suplicó a Whip que la ayudara a conseguir los videos de la cámara de seguridad del supermercado, y finalmente ésta tuvo que acceder. Era de su hermano de quien hablaban y cualquier pista- hasta una absurda corazonada- era válida para ella. Cuando vieron los videos no tuvo que revisar dos veces para darse cuenta de que realmente era él.

-Buen trabajo, Kula-sonrió, pero les llevó meses conseguir detalles más acertados de su ubicación. Finalmente habían concluido que, de seguir en el país, lomas probable era que K' estuviera viviendo en algún lugar de esa calle.

Así que Kula solo había tenido una pequeña parte de suerte. El resto era producto del trabajo y la dedicación de varios largos meses de hacer malabares con los estudios, su trabajo de medio tiempo como secretaria y su _mas-importante-que-nada _búsqueda.

Sí había pensado en lanzarlo todo por la borda. Pero simplemente quería continuar.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para dejar ese lugar por lo menos mínimamente presentable. Mucho más tarde, aproximadamente a las 6, él apareció, muy tranquilo. Iba vestido de saco y corbata, con lentes oscuros. También traía una pequeña bolsa, la cual le lanzó a ella.

-Tu cena- indicó.

Dejó su pequeño portafolios en el escritorio, se quitó el saco y la corbata y los lanzó hacia cualquier parte. Desabrochó los primeros dos botones de su camisa. Se sentó frente al escritorio.

Estuvo mucho rato escribiendo algo en un gran libro, lo cual Kula aprovechó para comer. El contenido de la bolsa era una hamburguesa.

Se sentó en la cama sin saber si debía agradecerle o no. Bueno, después de todo estaba secuestrada.

¡Secuestrada! ¡Y la había amenazado con una pistola! ¿Qué demonios hacía ella tan tranquila?

Apenas sintió que se daba cuenta de eso.

-K'- susurró luego de aclarar un poco su garganta- ¿para qué me quieres aquí?

-Eso debiste preguntártelo mientras me buscabas-susurró él, sacando de un cajón la mochila que ella traía- y, por favor, ¿Sólo una estudiante y secretaria de medio tiempo?- preguntó con desdén mientras sacaba dos cuadernos y los hojeaba- si sabes mas de armamento que muchos policías que conozco.

Kula desvió la mirada.

-Es lo que estudio. Por eso te busqué. Sólo quería aprender de ti. Quería ser tan buena como tú.

K' hizo una media sonrisa con burla y volvió a su cuaderno.

-Si quieres saber cómo terminaran las cosas si sigues mis pasos- comentó luego de haber revisado su reloj- puedes encender la televisión.

Kula dirigió sus pasos al lado del escritorio, en donde había un pequeño mueble sobre el cual se encontraba una no muy grande tv. Justo en esos momentos, comenzaba un corte informativo; habían interrumpido la programación habitual para dar la noticia. Kula miró a K' con desconfianza, pero volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

Esa misma mañana alguien asesinó a un importante político. No había pistas ni videos. Nadie tenía idea de quien lo había matado. Solo sabían que la puntería con la que le dieron un tiro a larga distancia le alcanzó a destrozar la cabeza. Había sido un trabajo limpio, y no había ni una pista de quien era el culpable.

K' sonreía, pensativo, mientras daban la noticia. Kula no tardó en comprender.

-¿Tú…?

K' sólo asintió, sin quitar la vista del papel.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Jalé del gatillo-contestó él de forma burlona.

-Pero tú no eres un asesino…- entonces Kula comprendió su desaparición.

-¿ahora entiendes, niña?

Claro que entendía. Había estado persiguiendo un sueño absurdo, que hacía mucho se había muerto. K' no era quien ella creía. Al principio ella quiso creer que él solo era víctima de las circunstancias. Que por eso la había secuestrado, que por eso tenía armas y se cuidaba tanto.

Pero no era así. Si hasta se reía de lo que había hecho.

Se sentó en la cama. K' estiró el brazo y apagó el televisor.

Junto con la decepción vino el miedo.

…

Silencio. No hubo una sola palabra en las próximas dos horas, en las que se preguntaba una y otra vez como había podido meterse en problemas de esa forma. Realmente necesitaba irse de allí.

Porque K' era un asesino, y ¿qué podía hacer ella? nada se podía remediar.

-Quiero irme-susurró, un poco temerosa.

Él la ignoró en ese momento. Luego de unos segundos volteó hacia ella.

-No.

-Pero…

-No puedo dejar que te vayas así nada más. Lo menos que necesito es dejar que te vayas y que me delates.

Kula bajó la cabeza.

-Por favor… ¿Porqué tenías que ser un asesino?-preguntó ella, visiblemente triste- si eras el mejor…no había necesidad de que…

-No te importa.

Ella se tapó los ojos con las manos, mientras sentía que toda la ilusión en su interior se desmoronaba.

-Debe haber una razón.

-aunque la hubiera…no te la diría.

Kula pasó de la angustia a la tranquilidad. Luego al enojo.

-Déjame ir- insistió.

-No puedes exigirme eso. Sabes que puedo matarte.

Kula frunció el entrecejo. La decepción que había sentido, aunado a otra cosa que no supo identificar, le había impedido temerle a K'.

-Claro que puedes- dijo con sarcasmo- si para ti fue tan sencillo volverte un asesino, ¿No? ¡Eres un maldito!

K' sacó tranquilamente de su portafolios una pistola. Se acerco a Kula de forma amenazadora y la sujeto de un brazo. Ella se estremeció, sobrecogida por el terror. Tuvo la certeza de quela mataría. De todas formas no le servía para nada.

-Suéltame-pidió. Él la jaló violentamente hasta la ventana mientras ella trataba de zafarse, y una vez allí, entreabrió el vidrio.

Sujetó a Kula y la colocó frente a la ventana.

Le puso la pistola en la mano. Sujetó sus muñecas con fuerza y las dirigió a la abertura de la ventana.

-Dispárale a quien se te dé la gana- dijo con voz autoritaria- ¿Es sencillo, no? Volverse un asesino.

Kula sintió ganas de lanzar la pistola. Sus manos temblaban. Sintió cómo sus brazos se debilitaban y caían poco a poco.

De pronto sintió que él le sujetaba de nuevo y la obligaba a levantarlos apuntando una vez más por la ventana.

-¡Vamos, hazlo!- ordenó, presionando sus manos sobre la pistola-ahí hay un hombre, y ahí hay otra mujer, ¡Vamos, hazlo!

Una de sus manos la sujetó de la cintura, y su boca se posó cerca del oído de la chica, quien cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Con la mano que le quedaba libre aún le sujetaba las muñecas obligándola a sujetar la pistola. La retenía contra su cuerpo furiosamente mientras ella se removía de forma nerviosa, solo quería irse.

-Por favor- pidió ella- no puedo.

-¿Que no puedes?-susurró en su oído- Sólo apunta. Y oprime el gatillo. Es fácil- repitió, imprimiéndole a su voz una nota de rabia.

-No por favor…de acuerdo- Kula cerró los ojos, su voz temblaba y se había vuelto un susurro agudo y suplicante- lo lamento, entiendo…no es fácil, no es nada fácil.

K' la soltó con un deje de desprecio, quitándole la pistola.

-Espero que haya sido suficiente para ti.

Kula se limpió una lágrima que bajó por su mejilla en silencio.

Había sido lo más espantoso que experimentara en su vida. Un hueco en el estómago, el temblor en sus piernas, el hormigueo en sus manos. La presión en su cuerpo. Por momentos estuvo segura de que él la obligaría a matar a alguien.

Se quedó un buen rato recargada contra la pared.

Sin embargo, sintió que podía comprenderlo. En realidad, para él no había sido fácil convertirse en un asesino. Eso era lo que trataba de mostrarle, ¿No? Algo lo había obligado. No podía ser el simple placer de matar lo que lo había impulsado.

K' ya estaba sentado de nuevo frente al escritorio pero al parecer no hacía nada en especial.

Silencio otra vez. Y oscuridad.

De pronto, K' se levantó como si hubiera visto algo.

-Maldición.

Tomó la pistola de nuevo y se paró cerca de la puerta.

-Niña- susurró- escóndete.

Kula se puso de pie rápidamente tomando su mochila. Se hizo un ovillo entre el borde de la cama y la pared. No supo que pasaría pero tuvo que confiar en K'. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un fuerte golpe. Al parecer la puerta había sido derribada.

K' miró de frente a los dos hombres y apuntó con su pistola. Ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Eran dos contra uno, así que optó por atacar de una forma distinta. Antes de que los hombres pudieran hacer algo, K' saltó hacia ellos y de una patada le hizo soltar a uno la pistola y segundos después hizo lo mismo con el otro. Sin embargo llegaron más. En total fueron diez hombres contra él. Y K' sabía que no podía hacerlo solo.

En pocos segundos se vio perdido entre todos ellos, que trataban de inmovilizarlo. Disparó un tiro a la nada, esperando generar una distracción.

Le dio a alguien en una pierna. El disparo había resonado tan fuerte que Kula no había podido reprimir un gemido de angustia.

K' se regañó mentalmente por haberla dejado allí pero él sabía que de haberla dejado irse desde un principio habría sido exponerla. Disparó tres tiros mas, que perfectamente dejaron fuera de combate a otros tantos hombres.

En una distracción logró estirar su mano hasta alcanzar una de las pistolas que les había quitado a los primeros, que había caído cerca del escritorio. La otra estaba debajo de la cama.

De una patada se quitó a otro de encima. Se tiró sobre la cama de espaldas, moviéndose hacia el rincón donde Kula se encontraba acurrucada.

Básicamente cubrió el espacio con su cuerpo. Afortunadamente los demás no traían pistola, así que al ver que él empuñaba dos de ellas y nodudaría en defenderse con ellas, detuvieron el ataque.

-De cualquier forma- sonrió uno de ellos- esperamos refuerzos. Esta vez no escaparas.

K' frunció el ceño.

-Kula sal de allí- susurró mientras bajaba de la cama. Ella se incorporó y se escondió detrás de él, mientras abrazaba su mochila- No te alejes. Caminemos hacia la puerta.

K' caminó despacio y con cuidado, sin dejar de apuntar a los hombres, asegurándose de que Kula estuviese detrás de él. Miraba de reojo hacia ella casi a cada paso que daba.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, K' le dio a Kula un empujón hacia afuera.

-¡Corre!

Kula corrió. K' iba detrás de ella luego de haber cerrado el departamento de un portazo. Se dio cuenta de que uno de los tipos había visto la pistola bajo la cama.

Mientras corrían rumbo a las escaleras escucharon una especie de trueno, y entonces K' sintió el ardor en su brazo. Kula gritó.

-Estoy bien- dijo mientras se sujetaba el brazo- solo continua corriendo.

Kula asintió. Bajó por las escaleras. K' no tardó en alcanzarla.

-Salgamos por la salida de emergencia, es más seguro.

Se fueron por una puerta que estaba en la parte trasera del edificio. Esta puerta daba a un callejón.

Kula abrazaba su mochila con fuerza, maldiciendo mentalmente el momento en que se había interesado en K' y el momento en que tuvo la corazonada de haberlo encontrado.

Siguieron por el callejón.

-Por aquí-susurró K' sujetándose el brazo cada vez más fuerte. Habían salido a una calle más amplia y doblaron a la derecha. Estaba bastante desierto. Kula sintió el mismo miedo entre la oscuridad que la noche anterior.

Entraron a un edificio diferente, igual de vacío.

-Sube-ordenó él, señalando unas escaleras arrinconadas y pequeñas, muy diferentes a las del otro edificio- tercer piso.

Kula obedeció. Subieron en silencio las escaleras. Una vez en el tercer piso, K' le señaló, con el brazo que no tenía herido, una puerta cercana.

Ella se acercó. K' sacó una llave de su saco, y se la dio a ella. Kula abrió.

El departamento era muy diferente al anterior, en el sentido de que estaba más amueblado. La cama ahora estaba al fondo. Estaban en lo que venía siendo una pequeña sala, con tres sillones. Ahora parecía haber dos cuartos mas, a juzgar por las puertas. K' entró a lo que ella adivinó que debía de ser el baño, pues salió con un botiquín. La bala solo lo había rozado por suerte, y el sangrado disminuía.

Kula, aún un poco asustada, se sentó en un sillón cerca de él, viéndolo quitarse cuidadosamente el saco y la camisa, limpiar la herida y ponerse los vendajes. Una vez que terminó, se recostó. Kula había dejado su mochila en el piso.

-¿Sabías que pasaría?- preguntó ella pues no le parecía normal que hubiesen llegado sin problemas a otro departamento. Si hasta tenía la ruta calculada.

-No. Aquí vivía cuando era parte de la policía. Sabía que este lugar podría serme útil algún día.

Kula se mordió los labios con nerviosismo. ¿Qué haría ahora?

K' levantó una de las pistolas y con ella, entre amenaza y orden, le señaló una habitación.

-Tú te quedaras allí. Hay ropa de mi hermana en un armario, báñate y duérmete.

Kula asintió. Pero por alguna razón ya no sentía tanto miedo. Quizás fue porque creyó comprenderlo, o por que en cierta forma él la había protegido.

Así que tomó la decisión de quedarse allí hasta saber cómo era que K' había terminado así. No trataría de escapar, principalmente porque se había dado cuenta de que él simplemente no le iba a hacer daño.

K' lucia frio y tranquilo, y porque no, un poco malhumorado, pero por lo que le había contado Whip eso era normal en él.

-K'…si hay algo que yo pueda…

-No-interrumpió- sal de mi vista.

Kula asintió y se alejó de él.

Se metió en el cuarto sin hacer ruido y una vez dentro suspiró profundamente.

K' por su parte, guardó las dos armas que traía consigo en un cajón. Tocó el vendaje recién hecho de su herida, y luego se llevó una mano al entrecejo, con un deje de frustración.

-Tal vez deba llamar a Whip…no, no puedo. Ella no debe saber donde estoy. Pero ¿qué hago con esta chiquilla?

Decidió dejar de lamentarse y se fue hacia su habitación, no sin antes cerrar con llave la de Kula.

Se detuvo unos momentos frente a la puerta antes de introducir la llave. Respiró profundamente y luego de cerrar se alejó de allí tratando de refrescar un poco su mente. Por si acaso, tomó una de las pistolas y la guardó cerca de su cama esa noche.

**Continuara…**

**La cita al principio del capítulo es, para variar, de una canción llamada Exodus, sí, de Evanescence. El titulo del fic también es de una canción de ellos, no tiene mucho que ver con la historia pero tengo la sensación de que la canción en sí encaja bien.**

**Bueno, ya no los aburro con mis comentarios, saludos!**

**Atte. Yereri**


End file.
